False Accusations
by DaNiElLe3
Summary: (Yes, I am going to finish this Story. I've just been really busy lately so please be patient) This is a Romeo Must Die piece. Even if you didn't see the movie. You will probably still like this. It takes place directly after the movie ends.
1. Prologue

Ok, If I get reviews I will keep writing this story. It should be really really good. Thanks to Stephanie I already have the plot planned out and everything. It should be very long and very involved. PLEASE REVIEW or I won't know whether or not to write it, and I might forget that I even started it. yanno?   
If you haven't seen the movie you will still understand this story. The Prologue is just the last scene in the movie. So if you haven't seen the movie, but are going to, then don't read the prologue. Thanks!   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Han took one last look at his father before turning away. He felt no pitty for him. The tears streaming down his face had no effect on him. He had ordered his own son, his brother, murdered. Whatever he got, he deserved. After tonight, he didn't care what happened to him.   
  
As for Kai, he felt no guilt in killing him. He had trusted him. In return he had killed his brother. His body was still feeling the after effects from their battle, but he paid no attention to the pain as he walked away. When he heard the gun fire, he froze, but he didn't turn back. A part of him wondered if he should be feeling remorse for his father who had just taken his own life, but he didn't. After a few moments he just kept walking as if nothing had happened.  
  
As he walked out the door he paid no attention to the blue lights flashing on the cop cars and their blaring sirens seemed to be off in a distance. He paid no attention to the police officers rushing by him. There was only one person he was paying attention to, Trish.   
  
When he finally reached her she didn't say anything. She just looked at his hands that were now wrapped in the black fabric from his torn jacket, and the soot that covered his face. "Are you Ok?" she asked, gently placing her hand on the side of his face.  
  
Deciding not to worry her with all the gory details, he just nodded his head. "I'm Ok"  
  
Trish wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. He felt as if all of the tension from the day was easing out of his body. The way he felt right now he didn't care if the night ever ended, but slowly Trish pulled away. "C'mon, lets go," He took her hand and the two of them walked down the steps away from his fathers estate. Going unnoticed by the police. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she wrapped hers around his waist. Neither of them really new what came next, but then again neither of them cared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. 01

Ok, So this is right after the movie ended when Han and Trish left his father's house. Sorry if I'm confusing you.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trish sighed as she led Han up the stairs to her apartment. Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye she couldn't help but notice how tired he looked. She glanced at his hands and couldn't help but wonder why they were rapped with material from his jacket. She didn't know exactly what had happened between him and Kai, but she could assume that whatever it was, it wasn't good. When they reached the door she dug her key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She moved out of the way so that Han could walk in first.  
  
"Here, sit down on the couch and let me have a look at you," she said moving some junk off of her white couch. All Han really wanted to do was lay down and sleep but he was to exhausted to argue. He relaxed into the soft cushions and allowed Trish to unwrap the material from his hands.  
"Oh gosh," she gasped as she looked at his very badly burnt hand. It was covered in blisters and peeling skin. "Sit right here, I'll be right back,"  
  
When she walked out of the room Han took the opportunity to look around her apartment. He hadn't gotten the chance to the last time he was there. There were pictures on the wall and as he looked at them he noticed one that was obviously her and her brother at a much younger age. Eight or nine maybe. Trish had her arms wrapped around his neck and both of them had big smiles on their face. He felt a pang of pain in his chest.  
  
He brushed the feeling aside when Trish walked into the room carrying something in her hand. "Here, this should help some. My mother used to use it when Colin and I would burn ourselves," He sat back down on the couch and allowed Trish to apply the cream to his hands. "Do you want to talk about anything that happened tonight?" she asked gently.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about. I did what I came to do," Trish nodded and turned her attention back to his hands, the subject was obviously closed.  
  
"How is your father?" he asked.  
  
"He should be fine." she sighed. "The doctors said that he was lucky. The bullet didn't hit any of his vital organs,"  
  
"That's good," he said raising the back of his hand to caress he side of her face. "I'm glad you are Ok,"  
  
She smiled and lowered his hand so she could continue to apply the cream to it.  
  
"Trish, I don't have anywhere that I can-"  
  
"Don't worry about it," she cut him off, "You can stay here for as long as you need to," she said.  
  
"Thank you," he took the cream out of her hands and turned her around so her back was to his stomach. He leaned back against the arm of the couch and Trish smiled softly as he ran his hands through her hair. "Now," he whispered into her ear, "rest"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trish woke up the next morning surprised to find herself lying in her bed. The last thing she remembered was being on the couch with Han. He must have brought her in here. She threw the comforter off of her and padded towards the living room where she found Han sitting on the couch and looking at a small, tattered scrap of paper.  
  
"What's that?" she asked.  
  
"It's an address. A long time ago when I lived in Hong Kong I had a friend named Zhang Chi. His family moved to America when we were both teenagers. He gave me this address before he left. It's where they were moving to. They probably don't even live there anymore, but if it's not a problem I would like to go there and see. It has been such a long time since I've seen him," Han said.  
  
Trish took the paper out of his hand and looked at it. "Look I don't know exactly where this is at, but I'm sure my father does. If it's Ok with you, I can ask him when I visit him at the hospital today,"  
  
"Ok. Would you mind if I came with you?" he asked.  
  
"That would be great," She smiled and grabbed his wrist, "C'mon, lets find some grub,"   
  
As they walked into the kitchen Han asked, "What is grub?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The elevator stopped and Han and Trish got off on the floor that her father was staying on. "I think it's down this way," Trish said pointing right. Han just nodded and followed her. Trish peaked into different doors as they walked down hallway until finally she spotted her dad. She smiled when she saw that Tyler, a friend of hers, was there as well.   
  
"Hey Tyler, I wasn't expecting to find you here!" she said giving him a hug.  
  
"Yeah, well. I heard about everything that happened. Amazing how quickly news like this spreads,"  
  
"Yeah," she said looking down for a minute. "Oh, I want you to meet someone. Han, this is my friend, Tyler,"  
  
"Hi," Han smiled, "I would shake your hand but.." he motioned down towards his hands that Trish had wrapped up before they left.  
  
"Yeah. Mr. O'Day was just telling me about you. Pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Hi Daddy," Trish said giving her father a hug. "You feeling Ok?" She asked softly.  
  
"I've felt better sweety," he said taking her hand. "Hello Han. Good to get to see you again. How you doing?"  
  
"I'm Ok," he said, taking a seat in the window. The family vibe in the room was making him think more about his own family, which had been totally demolished in the last couple of weeks. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't explain as he looked outside the window to what he assumed was some sort of play place for children. Two little kids were laughing playing basketball.  
  
"Han.. Han.." He jerked his head up at the sound of Trish's voice. "Do you have that paper with you?"  
  
"Oh, sorry," he reached in his pocket and handed the address to Mr. O'Day.  
  
"Yeah, I think I know where that's at," he proceeded to give the two of them directions to the place.  
  
"Thanks Daddy. I guess we should go now, and see if we can find this place. Ok Han?"  
  
"Yeah," he jumped off his perch in the window and nodded to Tyler as he walked out.  
  
"I'll see you around Tyler," She said giving him a hug on her way out.  
  
"Yeah, I'm having a party this Friday night. Think you could make it? You can bring Han," he asked with a hopeful look on his face.  
  
"Maybe, we'll see. Bye Daddy," She said walking out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Han watched the scenery pass by as Trish drove through the pretty suburbs of the city. He still had the feeling in his stomach and he wondered if it would ever go away. He glanced at Trish out of the corner of his eye. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, inside and out. He hoped that things would start moving in a positive direction for the two of them. He felt a connection with her that he had never had with anyone else.  
  
"I think this is it," Trish said, jerking him out of his thoughts. "348 Holland Drive," They both looked through the window at the huge estate in front of them. It was a beautiful, white, Victorian style house. It had beautiful ivy vines running around the banisters of the front steps.  
  
They looked at each other before both getting out of the car and approaching the front door. Trish stood back and let Han knock on the door. He stood back as he waited for someone to answer.   
  
"This place is beautiful," Trish said, admiring the beautiful home.   
  
Just then an elderly Chinese woman opened the door. She said something in Chinese that Trish didn't understand. Han answered what ever it was that she said in Chinese as well. After Han spoke a huge smile formed on the short woman's face. She gathered Han into her arms. "It's be so long since I have seen you, Han," she said in beautiful English.   
  
Han step back and wrapped his arm around Trish "This is Trish O'Day. Trish, this is Ms. Li. She used to watch me and my brother when my father was away," he said.   
  
Ms. Li gave Trish a warm hug and said, "Come in, Come in. I'm sure you want to see Zhang, but he isn't here at the moment. He should be home soon though"  
  
Ms. Li led the two of them into a large room that was beautifully furnished in a burgundy color.   
  
"Have a seat, be at home. I will return in a moment."  
  
"So, were you and Zhang really close when you were younger?" Trish asked, after Ms. Li left the room.  
  
"Yes, Zhang, my brother and I used to get into all sorts of mischief when we were younger. I really miss those days. They were so much simpler," he said looking at the floor.  
  
Trish moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulder in what she hoped was a comforting way. "Maybe soon we can return to simpler days,"  
  
"I really hope so," he said leaning against her.  
  
At that moment the front door opened. Trish looked up and saw a man about Han's height and build walk in. He stopped with a confused look on his face when he saw her. Han had his back to him but when he turned around Trish saw a look of dawning realization flash across the mans face.  
  
Han stood up and the two of the stopped in front of each other. Zhang started to say something but before he could Han grabbed him into a fierce hug. Trish had a huge grin on her face and when Ms. Li walked in and saw them silent tears of joy at seeing the two friends together again ran down her face. 


	3. 02

Thanks peeps for Reviewing, as long as people keep reviewing I'll keep writing. Hope you guys like this. The plot will start in the next couple of chapters. Then things will get really interesting.  
  
  
Chapter III  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe it's you!" Zhang exclaimed, pushing Han back by the shoulders to look at him.  
  
"It's been too long old friend," Han walked over to Trish, "There is someone that I want you to meet. Zhang, this is Trish; she's been very kind to me. Trish, I've already told you about Zhang,"  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," Trish said, reaching her hand out for Zhang to shake it, but instead he gave her a warm hug.  
  
"You too. So have you been showing Han all the hot spots?" he asked.   
  
She just laughed, 'If he only knew,' she thought.  
  
"So, Han, what exactly brings you here to America? and how is Po? Your father?"  
  
Han's facial expression changed immediately. "You haven't heard?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he said, looking to Trish with a confused look, "What haven't I heard?"  
  
Han glanced around the room, "Is there somewhere.. more private that we can go?"  
  
"Yes,yes. Follow me. Ms. Li, why don't you show Trish around the house?"  
  
"Of course. This way dear,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two men walked out to a large deck that overlooked a beautiful lake. Han assumed that Zhang owned that as well.  
  
Han leaned against the railing and tried to decide the best way to approach this. "Zhang, you did hear about me going to prison, right?"  
  
"Yes, you went to prison to protect your father. I heard. Although I don't exactly respect Chu for acting the way he did,"  
  
"Yes, well, my father did a lot of things that I am not proud of. He let greed rule his life. He was involved in a very dangerous business venture. Do you remember Kai?" he asked, pushing himself up to sit on the railing.  
  
"Yeah, I remember ol' Kai. How is he?"  
  
Han ignored his question. He suddenly seemed very interested in an ant crawling across the railing. "My father believed that Po would compromise his business deals with a man named Roth," Han paused a moment to look out over the lake, explaining this was harder then he thought it would be. "My father ordered Po killed. His own son.." he paused again, "My brother.."  
  
"Han.."  
  
"Kai killed him." he said bluntly.   
  
"I'm sorry Han,"  
  
"But I have honored my brother, Kai is dead. As for my father, he took his own life,"  
  
"I always respected Kai. He had so much talent. It's such a shame that greed blinded him from that,"  
  
There was a silence that seemed to last for eternity, before Zhang suggested that they go back inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I still can't get over how beautiful this place is," Trish commented, gazing up at the high ceiling.  
  
"Most of it was Mrs.Chi's doing, but she passed away not to long ago. Well, there is only one room that you haven't seen. It's down stairs. Come this way,"  
  
Trish fell into step behind her, walking down a long hallway.  
  
"So, Trish, how did you meet Han?" she asked.  
  
"That's actually a very long story," she said uneasily.  
  
Ms. Li stopped walking for a moment and stared Trish in the eye, "Does it have something to do with Po?"  
  
"Well, yes. But I believe that Han should tell you about it,"  
  
Ms. Li nodded then continued walking, "I still remember Po as a little boy, I remember his life and energy, but he had such a temper.." she trailed off and didn't say anything else until they finally reached the final room of the house. It had a giant black mat in the center of the floor. Like the rest of the house, it had a high ceiling. As she looked around the room she could tell that it was obviously some sort of a training room. She smiled when she saw Zhang and Han standing next to some of the equipment.  
  
Zhang smiled and walked up to the two women, "You're just in time, Han and I were just about to see how much has changed, weren't we?"  
  
"Oh, none of that nonsense. I don't even want to see it!" Ms. Li said, turning sharply to exit the room.  
  
"I see she hasn't changed her opinion about Wushu then," Han stated, removing his jacket and handing it to Trish.   
  
"Some things never change," Zhang said, "Are you ready?" he asked, taking his stance.  
  
"Don't ask stupid questions," he said, taking a stance of his own. Trish backed up against the wall, not wanting to get in the way.  
  
Zhang was the first one to move. He threw a kick to Han's leg, which was quickly blocked and Han went to deliver a punch, but Zhang grabbed his fist and sent him spinning around. Han took a few steps backwards. This was going to be a good workout.   
  
"C'mon," he said motioning with his hand. The two of them then began a complicated dance of quick kicks and punches, but one right after another was blocked. Han noticed some of the exercise equipment inches behind him. When Zhang threw another punch he quickly moved behind one of the bars and Zhang's hand connected with the hard metal.  
  
Zhang took a step back to take a breath and regain his composure, then the two started at it again. Han planted his foot on the same bar that had connected with Zang's hand, he pushed himself off of it to deliver a quick kick to Zhang's stomach, however, he wasn't quick enough because Zhang grabbed his foot and flipped him backwards. Han landed on his feet and quickly regained his balance.  
  
Zhang was good, but he wasn't as fast as Han. He waited for Zhang to move again and when he did, he grabbed his arm and pinned it back. Zhang tried to take his foot and knock Han off balance but he couldn't. Han twisted his arm back and flipped Zhang to the ground. He then quickly brought his elbow down, stopping only inches from Zhang's throat. In a real fight, it would have been the deathblow.  
  
"You're good Zhang," he smiled and offered his hand to help him up, "but not good enough."  
  
Zhang laughed and accepted his hand, "Not bad.."  
  
"Well old friend, I'm sorry, but I should be going. I will see you again soon though. We still have much to catch up on,"  
  
Trish stepped in, "My friend Tyler is having a party this Friday night. Maybe you would like to come?"  
  
"Well, I don't know," Zhang said uneasily.  
  
"Oh, c'mon. It would be fun!"  
  
"Well, we'll see,"  
  
"I'll keep in touch with you," Han said, giving him a quick hug.  
  
"Yeah, I have some things I need to take care of. Ms. Li will show you out,"  
  
"Bye," Trish waved before she exited the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was nightfall by the time Trish and Han returned to her cozy apartment. Han threw himself onto the couch before Trish was even completely through the door. His body was punishing him after his fights with Kai and Zhang.  
  
"Are you Ok?" Trish asked, putting her bag down on the counter.  
  
"I feel like a train has hit me," his voice was muffled because he had thrown a plush pillow over his face.  
  
"Oh, poor baby. Why don't you roll over and I'll give you a massage, how does that sound?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.  
  
Han didn't answer; he just turned over and buried his face into another pillow. Trish kicked her shoes off and straddled his waist. "Tell me if I hurt you," she said.   
  
Han answered in a muffled reply that she assumed was "Ok,"  
  
She started gently kneading out the extremely tense knots in his shoulders. Suddenly, she felt a pang of sympathy for him as she realized everything that he had gone through. Not just with Kai, Po, and his father, but with going to prison as an innocent person too. She sighed as she ran her hands down to his lower back and began to massage his muscles there.  
  
"When Po and I were younger we would sneak out at night and go to this spot that no one but us knew about. It was our own special place,"  
  
Trish was a little shocked, Han hadn't talked about Po to her before, but she knew what it was like to lose a brother, and could understand how he felt. She went from massaging his back to rubbing it in a comforting pattern.  
  
"It was probably dangerous, and it's a miracle that we never did get caught. On those nights we always talked, looking out over the lights of Hong Kong. That's when we were our closest. It was on those nights that we told each other everything," Han paused for a moment to take a deep breath. "I remember one night, we were talking. He told me that neither of us would ever have to worry about anything, because the other one would always be there. But when he needed me the most… I wasn't there for him,"  
  
"Han, there's nothing you could have done. Just like there was nothing that I could do for Colin-"  
  
"But I was supposed to be there for him!" he shouted, turning over on his back to look at her, "I wasn't there,"  
  
Trish softly ran her hand down the side of his cheek, "Please, don't blame yourself for this,"  
  
Han looked up into her beautiful brown eyes. All he saw in them was love and compassion. He brought his hand up to the back of her neck and gently brought her down to him. Trish was shocked when their lips first connected, but she slowly leaned into the kiss. His lips were so soft against hers and she wanted this to go on forever. Slowly he pulled back and looked into her eyes again. Trish smiled a little before laying her head down his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him. For the second night, the two of them fell asleep together on the couch. 


End file.
